Sibling Troubles!
by h3AdS1aMM3r
Summary: "Sometimes, having a sister with such a strong brother-complex can be odd and annoying. Then again, wouldn't that be calling myself odd too?" Minato and Hamuko, siblings, and lovers. A series of very short one shots. May get angsty at times despite genre
1. Chapter 1: Outfit

Summary: Sometimes, having a sister with such a strong brother-complex can be odd and annoying. Then again, wouldn't that be calling myself odd too? Minato and Hamuko, siblings, and lovers. A series of very short and random one shots, some romantic, some other stuff too.

* * *

><p><span>One: Outfit<span>

Well, he knew that his younger sister (by two seconds) was odd, loud and anything that could be used to sometimes describe a hyperactive kid. Sure he's seen her carry a huge nagitana to wipe shadow ass in Tartarus, for he was kind of scared when she did that. Last but not least, he was relatively sure his sister had her own kinds of little hobbies he didn't need to know about.

But he was not expecting THIS when he came back. It wasn't anything special or a worldwide epidemic. It was just.

"The hell?"

Yeah, pretty much describes it in two words.

You see, it all started when Minato Arisato walked through the front door…

* * *

><p>"I'm back."<p>

Minato Arisato took of his earphones as he closed the door behind him. It was a long day as usual: sleep through classes, sleep through more classes and duke it out with the rest of the kendo club after school.

Oh, he might have forgotten his favourite part, lunch.

The bluenette looked around and saw that no one else, save for Koromaru and Ken playing with a little frisbee. The grade schooler was throwing the ball over to the Shib-inu, who expertly caught it in between his teeth.

"Hey Ken," Minato threw his bag to one side and approached the duo.

"Ah, Minato-san, good to see you," the younger boy looked up at him and smiled, "it was getting rather lonely with just Koromaru and I."

Odd, he thought, you'd think maybe Junpei would be at home or something.

"No one else in?"

"Actually," Ken squinted his brows at the thought, "Hamuko-san has been upstairs in her room for awhile…no, for about an hour already actually."

That was another thought that struck Minato as odd. His sister, spending long hours in her room other than sleeping? He knew she wasn't the kind of girl to fret over makeup or clothing choice.

"An hour…? That's…totally not Hamuko at all."

"Isn't it? Normally she would have come down by now to grab something to eat," Ken unconsciously turned towards the staircase as well, "should we go and check on her? She has really been taking a long time up there."

Minato raised his eyes as Ken said that. Since when did Ken ever care that much about Hamuko? And was it him, or did he just see a blush rise up Ken's face?

He shook his head. It couldn't be that this ten year old boy was…

"Don't need to bother yourself Ken," Minato started towards the direction of the staircase, "I'll go get her by myself."

"Okay then…"

As Minato slowly trekked up the stairs, he could hear that familiar bubbly voice getting closer and closer. What on earth she was doing inside there would soon be known to him. He took a small breath as he stood outside her room door, just in case he caught her changing like the last time, he was prepared.

"Though it was STILL her that didn't lock the door," he mumbled as he twisted the knob, "hey, its me, I'm coming in."

"Minato? Oh come on in!"

That made him freeze up a little, and considered letting go of the knob altogether. Was she not a little…too enthusiastic about this? Did she accidentally lose the homework he had lent her for "reference", or was it something else altogether.

"What am I overthinking this for…its just Hamuko," he pushed open the door, "hello-The hell?"

Staring into the mirror and back to him was Hamuko Arisato. Minato flinched slightly as he stared at his sister. Instead of the usual school uniform, she was wearing some sort of…black and white outfit that he couldn't really help to think that it was one of those…

"A maid outfit Hamuko," he managed to blurt out, "really? I never thought you were into these kinds of things."

"Oh its not really an outfit, per se," the younger twin twirled around once, "its that uniform that I got while working at Chagall Café. The pay was good, and hey, I got this really cute outfit as well."

The bluenette could only deadpan at that. Really, when did she ever start working at that place? He didn't like it, not one bit, for he definitely knew that guys like Junpei did NOT go there to drink coffee or order ham and cheese sandwiches.

"So that's where you've been disappearing to at night…"

"Oh don't make it sound like its all bad," Hamuko crossed her arms and puffed out her cheeks, "hey, think about it this way, I can use this money to fund our weapons and armour in addition to all the Tartarus yen we already have? Sweet idea, huh?"

"Not when it involves walking around like that to horny men and Junpei who don't even go there to drink coffee."

The younger Arisato sighed, she hated it when her brother got overly protective like that. Sometimes it just annoyed her till no end-

Unless…

A small smile creeped up to Hamuko's face, causing a Minato to step back, "Uh, what now?"

"I get it now," Hamuko stepped forward, "_someone _is just jealous because he doesn't get to his little sister run around in a maid outfit, hmm?"

"The-the hell, no!" Minato stuttered, his mouth twisting slightly, "I mean, you know…I'm just concerned that with all those other guys looking at you that-"

"So you are jealous of not being able to see me like this?"

Damn it, he thought to himself as Hamuko gave him another one of her sly smiles. Well, its not like he was TOTALLY denying the fact that his younger sibling looked…cute (though he would not say) in that outfit and it would be lying once more to say that it didn't cause him some minimal form of-

No, he needed to remain calm, very, very calm. Unfortunately, she managed to catch that tint of red that drew across his face.

"Aw, you're blushing! How cute~"

"I am not!"

"Denying isn't gonna help at all," she ran her hand up his uniform, neck and all the way up to his face, "_Master _Minato."

"This isn't going to be a regular thing, is it, Hamuko?" Minato asked, out of fear and some slight curiosity.

"Do you want it to be?"

He couldn't go and deny that some part of him felt a little excited about this whole…getting trapped with his really hot sister in-an-awkward-situation thing. Right now even as he stared down at his own sister, Minato could see her eyes shining, body pressed up against his and eagerly waiting for an answer.

"Oh for the love of Tartarus…" Minato sighed, "just…promise me you don't dress up like that with the others around, alright? It's already awkward as it is now."

Caving in, he shook his head in disappointment, I am ashamed at myself.

"Whatever you say, then," Hamuko giggled as she slowly inched her face towards his, "Minato-_sama."_

Now he'd better lock that door in case Ken comes barging in…

* * *

><p>Howdy! Welcome to the first of my short one shots of this series!<p>

I like this pairing, as siblings or lovers, like SO DAMN MUCH! (needs moar shipz)

I'm gonna be deathly honest with you, this was one of my first few one shot MONTHS BACK (when I still thought Fate Rewrite was good, but it sucked). I just tried to edit out the grammar and other mistakes I THINK there were! Sorry for quality!

Well, whaddya think?

R and R, yo.


	2. Chapter 2: Penalty Games

Two: Penalty Games

_Tap tap*_

_*Tap tap tap*_

_KO!_

"Damn it…one more try. I swear I'll beat you."

"Relax, it's a game."

"No! I will not accept this!"

_*Clink*_

_FIGHT!_

_*Tap tap tap tap*_

_*tap tap*_

_*ASTRAL FINISH*_

"No…freaking way…" Junpei Iori, junior and class clown of Gekkoukan High School's 2-F, pulled his signature baseball cap over his face in shame.

"I WON!" Ryoji threw his arms in the air in victory. It was his first time in a gaming arcade as Junpei had brought him along to hang out. Ryoji's parents were very busy and often travelled, leaving him alone. So when Junpei invited him out with the other guys, he was ecstatic. It never occurred to Junpei that a newbie fighting game player like Ryoji could…

"…utterly trash the living crap out of you," Minato pointed out matter-of-fact like, "by the newcomer transfer student no less."

"Congratulations Ryoji," Hamuko clapped lightly, "I heard the Junpei was really good at this game, you must be a pro at these!"

"No, no Hamuko-san! I could not lose at something like this in front of a fair maiden like you…"

"You, back off her, now."

The younger Arisato looked between the two other…uniquely hair styled boys, trying to figure out what all the commotion was about. Utterly unsure how to break the tension, she started waving her hands to get their attention,"Oh! Me next, I wanna play against Junpei!"

Oh gosh, Minato mentally face palmed as her heard his sister speak those words, I don't want Junpei to lose anymore pride than he already has. Junpei, however, turned to face her, completely forgetting about his previous loss.

"You sure, Hamu-tan? Ryoji's different but you, might not be able to handle this."

"It's ok," she smiled sweetly, "I just play for the fun of it."

"God help Junpei," Minato muttered as Ryoji stared at him quizzically, "if there's any ego left at all, I'll help him flush it down the drain…"

Slotting in a coin, Hamuko sat down on the machine directly across Junpei, drumming her fingers against the machine as the character selection screen popped up.

"I warn ya, just because you're a girl doesn't mean I'll go easy on you!"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do just fine."

As the two second years selected their characters, the in-game announcer begin to speak. Minato could only look away, already predicting the outcome.

**Some thirty seconds later…**

"Unbelievable…"

"Good job too sis."

"Hamuko-chan, you were great!"

"Got your ass whipped aga-"

"Go away Minato, go the hell away," Junpei placed his capped head down on the machine, personally humiliated beyond words and self pride. Ryoji was beaming with pride, complimenting Hamuko on her awesome gaming skills. The bluenette merely looked at Junpei, and squat down to his face to meet eye level, "Many men have tried Junpei, there have only been a few who've lived to tell the tale bro."

"And, in case you still couldn't take a hint, you may wanna look at the high score board."

Indeed, the young Junpei Iori looked up ahead where a high score chart was placed, and up on the first and second high score positions were.

"First place, Hamuko Arisato…second place, Minato Arisato…oh gosh I think I'm gonna get a heart attack," Junpei stared agape at the chart, "since WHEN THE HECK do you two come to the arcade and play these things?"

"Well, it looked fun…"

"Technically she dragged me along," Minato raised his thumb at Hamuko, "however, it was pretty interesting. The two of us duked it out for the highest score and well, I managed to get it in the end. Hamuko was pretty near me though…"

"Uh, dude?" Junpei tugged at his best friends sleeve, "you may wanna check that again."

"Junpei is right," Ryoji himself nodded towards the score board, "it says here that Hamuko-chan beat you by a single point."

…

…

"Holy shi-" Minato's jaw dropped, and then turned his finger accusingly at Hamuko, "No way! When did that happen!"

"You know how I kinda…might have stayed out a little after my part time job…?" Hamuko smiled innocently at him, "I decided to give it a go and hey, I guess I did it."

"Then, Hamuko. You do know what this means don't you?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I do."

Ryoji and Junpei could do nothing more than step away from the twins, their eye power practically causing sparks to buzz and fly by just STARING at each other. In fact, a few more regulars of the arcade had actually crowded around to watch the commotion.

"Wow," Ryoji whistled as he looked around, "does this happen often?"

"I really hope it doesn't, man," Junpei ducked low and hid himself in his cap, "because when these guys get competitive…shit happens."

Moving back to Hamuko and Minato, the slightly older one had already stretched his hand to the side, "Junpei, give me a coin."

"Hah? Why?"

"I'm gonna show her who's better."

"Oh come on, Minato," the younger twin sneered at him, "_it's just a game, _right? So, what're the perks and stakes? I'll accept anything, _brother dear._"

"Of course, Hamuko. Winner does whatever the loser wants for the rest of today?"

"Oh, I am going to have SO much fun kicking your sore little ass!"

By this point, the crowd that had gathered around the four had already started whispering and shaking their fists excitedly. Some were eager to watch the two best players go head to head against each other, while others simply thought it was a waste of time. Wanting to get this mess done and over with, Junpei quickly passed each twin his excess coins.

"Now Ryoji, stand back," Junpei motioned for Ryoji to move, "and watch them transform into freaks."

"This is actually pretty exciting!"

The crowd watched in anticipation as the two competitors quickly chose their characters as fast as the game started.

"So, _brother,_" Hamuko looked over, "are you ready to serve your queen for a day?"

"Please, _sister,_" Minato shot back, "we'll see who's the last one laughing, AND who the more superior one is."

_*The Wheel of Fate is Turning*_

"Heh, I'll make you eat those words, so hard."

_*Rebel 1*_

"Bring it on."

_*ACTION!*_

* * *

><p><strong>Evening<strong>

**Dorm, Minato Arisato's room**

"…oh god, why."

"The best will always remain the best, as I said."

"No you didn't, idiot…"

"Oh come on, quit being sore over it. Remember, it was _just a game? _The prizes were awesome for me though!"

"Minato," Hamuko rolled over on his bed and faced the ceiling, "you have no idea how much I wanna strangle you right now, I'm controlling now and am just THIS close to jumping up and strangling you."

Hamuko pulled out her seemingly feather-light wallet, opened it, and dumped it onto her own face, "Ugh…you made me spend way too much on just ramen and a new Lotus Juice soundtrack CD. I only have enough money tomorrow to last me one meal, one freaking meal!"

"Well, the stakes were high after all," Minato threw of his school jacket and placed his MP3 down on the table, "plus you agreed to my extreme rules, and _thou art must pay thy price."_

"Can I strangle you?"

"If that was a question, then I'd go for no."

Hamuko did her best to supress that scream she'd been wanting to do ever since she lost the arcade match. Wanting to act all "fair and composed" (as how Minato had put it), she gracefully accepted the lost in front of everyone else who was watching. And the fact that Minato had claimed it was a 'two-part punishment' on her end really made her feel less comfortable about the whole thing.

Well, Minato knew better, so that was fine with him, honestly.

"Alright," Hamuko stood up and stretched, "so what's the second part of the punishment?"

"Oh, why so eager, sister?" Minato smirked, "do you want to get punished that bad?"

"Please, I just wanna go back to my room and drown in my humiliation."

"I don't think you have to, _sister dear."_

The younger twin let out a small yelp as the bluenette slammed her back down onto his bed, melding her lips together with his own. Drained from the day, Hamuko could not find the strength in herself to push him away even as he ran that one hand up her body.

"Really…" she gasped for air as the broke apart their kiss, "this is your idea of a punishment? How cliché."

"Hey, I could honestly have made you parade around town with those battle panties on," Minato grinned as undid the first button on her blouse, "sides, I did tell you I'll get you back at this someday, didn't I? Anyways, treat this more like _our little game."_

"With our little, stakes…perks and _losing penalties."_

As the their lips crashed again, each really couldn't help but think that if this was penalty for losing every time…

Neither of them honestly minded.

* * *

><p>Aaaand here was the 'original' first chapter before I found the other one XD<p>

Virtual cookies if you can guess I adapted this a little from the manga-oh crud, never mind XD

R and R, yo.


	3. Chapter 3: Sweets and Rage

Three: Sweets and Rage

"Ah…Sunday…"

Minato Arisato sighed contentedly as he poured himself a glass of milk. Finally, a day off from school and a chance to sit in the dorm for the whole day, doing nothing but relaxing. For once, he had even finished all of his assignments before that day (which was unusual for him).

Looking out of the kitchen, Minato took a glance at his dorm mates. Fuuka was, as usual, doing who knows what on her laptop. Yukari was reading one of those fashion magazines, all while trying to get Junpei to stop annoying her. Mitsuru was busying herself in a book while Shinjiro slept against of the sofas. He had already been informed as well that Ken and Aigis had taken Koromaru out for a walk, so no pressure. Akihiko was probably out jogging as well.

"Yeah," Minato nodded to himself, "peaceful…"

Though, he couldn't help but feel that it was a little _too _peaceful. Something didn't really feel right, he thought to himself as he sipped his milk, some brunette, red eyed girl wasn't here to remotely try and do anything funny to him. Some girl wasn't down here trying to get Shinjiro senpai to try and cook for everyone in the dorm.

Where was…

"Arisato-chan," Mitsuru finished his thoughts for him, "normally she would be one of the first to come down."

"Huh, now that you mention it," Junpei looked up from a rather annoyed Yukari, "where's that sibling complex sister of yours, Minato? Usually she's like trying to bug you or someone else around the dorm to go out with her."

Minato's face scrunched at the comment, "Two things Junpei. First, I wouldn't know, I was just about to ask. Second, its not a sibling complex, dang it. For the millionth time, we're just close."

"Yeah sure, just don't want others to know she's trying to get in your pants…"

"Stupei, stop entertaining those sick thoughts of yours!" Yukari smacked him with the back of her magazine, "Minato isn't that kind of person who would think of his sister or anyone like that for that matter, unlike you, idiot."

The capped boy could only sigh in surrender as he sunk low into his seat. The older Arisato felt a sigh of relief. Really, it felt uncomfortable for people to talk, or even joke about his questionable relationship with Hamuko…

…

"Maybe I should really go up and get her down…"

"OH MY GOOOOOSSSSSHHH!"

…

Everyone could only blink and turn their heads towards the staircase. Even Shinjiro had woken from his deep sleep just to take a good damn look at what had disturbed his rest.

*thump thump thump*

"Wow…she must be in a hurry…"

Bounding down the stairs in an orange blouse and white skirt was a rather frantic and panic stricken Hamuko. Ignoring what of SEES that was inside the dorm, she ran headfirst into the kitchen.

"Uh…Hamu-tan? What are you…"

"I'm DOING SOMETHING HERE!"

"Geez, what's with her," Shinjiro rolled his eyes and pulled his beanie lower, "never seen her so messed up before."

Unable to here him, she continued with her little acts of desperation. Namely: slamming shut and swinging open the fridge door a few times, looking under the table and possibly every single drawer and cupboard in the entire kitchen.

"Where is it!" she suddenly ran over to Minato and started shaking him by the shoulders.

"Whoa, calm down Hamuko!" the elder of the two tried his best to pry her off him, "calm the heck down and tell me where what is or whatever you're talking about!"

**Some minutes later**

"….I'm sorry, say that again?"

"I bought a bunch of sweets and chocolates yesterday at the strip mall and its GONE!"

The emphasis and volume of the last word made Minato step back slightly. She was pissed an utterly flipped just because she lost some SWEETS? Honestly, he sometimes couldn't fathom how the two of them were related in anyway at all!

"Hamuko-chan," Fuuka tried to calm the situation down, "don't get so upset, its just some sweets right? We can always go get some again later."

The frantic girl only looked even gloomier, "Money is the entire point! I spent the remainder of my cash on those things! They're only being sold till this Wednesday, and their directly imported from other countries!"

"Any of you have an idea where it might be?"

The team looked at each other across the lounge, looking to whoever may be the first to speak.

"Hmm," Mitsuru looked as if she was in thought, "I came back to the dorm straight after school to handle some internal matters yesterday…"

"I'm…kinda on a diet now," Yukari looked away awkwardly, "I try not to take sweets too often."

"I don't take any of that unhealthy shit," Shinjiro scoffed, "not now, and not ever will I take them."

"Seriously though Hamuko," Minato spoke up, unable to contain his annoyance any longer, "It's just a bag of sweets and chocolates, don't get too worked up over it like the world's gonna end or anything, really I swear to…"

Before he could even finish his sentence, Hamuko looked up at her older sibling, hoping that he would have said something 'sensible' to help her cause. Instead, he had said something he should never have said.

"Just…a bag of sweets and chocolates?"

"Yeah, what I said…"

"Sweets and chocolates are my FUEL!" she grabbed and started shaking him again, "I can't go on without SUGAR, Minato, and you of all people should know that!"

"Yeah I know dammit, just calm-"

Moving his hands, Minato moved to grab Hamuko's shoulders.

"The hell…"

"DOWN!"

With as much strength as he could muster, he shoved his sister, almost causing her to fall and stumble onto the couch. The two glared back and forth at each other, waiting for someone to speak.

…

"…Minato?"

"What?"

"Can you…uh…" Hamuko fiddled with her fingers for awhile before looking up again, "can you…help me buy the sweets again?"

...

"Excuse me?"

"Pleaaaase!" she put her hands together and pleaded with him, "I promise to pay you back!"

"Oh come on, don't-"

"Please…brother?"

Minato resisted the urge to cringe when Hamuko started looking up at him with those 'kitty' eyes he always fell for. No, he was going to be strong! He will overcome at once and for all, he will NOT go out and help his own sister buy-

"Aw whatever! Fine…"

And I caved in AGAIN, Minato wanted to drown himself then, I am weak…so…very, very weak to the kitty eyes technique.

And so, after managing to shut Junpei up about him being 'weak' and Hamuko for thanking seemingly an infinite amount of times, Minato managed to force himself up the staircase to his room, digging around for his wallet so he could get this done as quickly as possible.

"Damn it, were sweets really something to get so fussy about," Minato groaned as he shoved his wallet into his pocket, "really, a sweets just something coated in sugar, small and can be popped into your mouth any second, what's all the big hoo-haa about something like that?"

Minato shook his head as he started towards the door. However, something, a plastic bag on his table seemed to have stopped him from going out.

"Huh…guess it couldn't hurt to take one…"

Grabbing one of the sweets inside the plastic bag, Minato unwrapped it and popped it into his mouth.

"Then again…strawberry tastes pretty good as well…"

* * *

><p>Min, what an ass XD<p>

Oh btw, I forgot to mention! This wont be like…20 one shots or something, Imma cap this thing at maybe…10 or 12 shots (just to let you know).

Alright guys, fun stuff is coming to an end soon, angsty stuff may pop up, stay tuned!

Oh, R and R please ^^


	4. Chapter 4: Festival Memories

A/N: Remember kids, this is fanfic. I DO NOT encourage random incest.

A/N 2: These events are sometimes in no chronological order, like this one.

Four: Festival Memories

~_I will BUUURN MYY DREAAAD!_

_I once run away, from th-~_

*click*

Hamuko shut her phone as she rolled around in bed.

"Damn it," she cursed inwardly, "why did I ever set my phone to a volume that high? I just wanted to sleep the rest of the day away. I mean, today's 16th August. I really don't think I planned anything with anyone today, did I?"

Whatever was so special of the day itself, she seemed to have had forgotten for that moment. All Hamuko wanted to do was to sleep the day away.

"Last two night at Tartarus was pretty hectic…" she mumbled, "we ascended about thirty whole floors. Plus, Minato was pretty ill the past week as well. I wonder how he's doing…"

"Maybe I can go and check up on him later."

*ring ring*

Hamuko groaned in annoyance as her cell phone buzzed and sounded again. Honestly, who would need to call her at such an hour. She swore, if it was those stupid electrical appliance companies sponsored by the Kirijo group, she would really talk to her senpai about this.

Without looking at the number, she flipped open her phone and was getting ready to yell into it, "If you-"

"Hello, Hamuko?"

"Oh HI, Minato!" she suddenly switched her tone, trying to inject as much sweetness into her voice as possible, "what's up?

"Yeah, um, about today. I promised you that I'd go with you to the summer festival," Minato, on his end, raised an eyebrow, "you…didn't forget it, didn't you? I mean, just to make sure, since the last time you said you wanted to have-"

"Yeah, yeah I didn't forget!"

Although in reality, Hamuko had started to ground her head into her pillow. How in the world did I forget something so important, she nearly screamed. It was the freaking summer festival, and she nearly forgot all about it!

"Hamuko, you still on the call or not?"

"H—huh? Of course I am!" she coughed lightly, "it's a good thing you remembered too. So, I'll see you later in the evening?"

"That's kind of my line…but alright then, I'll be expecting to see you in that Yukata you promised as well! See you."

*beep*

Quickly getting herself of the bed, Hamuko threw open her cupboard, a neatly folded up Yukata lying in the corner.

"Hmm," she looked at herself in the mirror after trying the yukata on, "now that I look and try it on again, it IS a little tight around the chest area…"

"Mhm~ guess some guys just like it that way after all. Well then, time to doll up before evening!"

**Evening**

For the twentieth time that evening, Minato Arisato checked and unchecked his phone, for both messages and the time.

"Ugh…I really feel bad for turning senpai, Aigis, Fuuka and Yukari all down for the summer festival," he sighed as he looked towards the direction of the dorm where he came from, "for more important matters, though I really hope she shows up soon…"

"Hey, Minato! Over here!"

Minato turned his head to the sound of Hamuko, who was waving at him from afar. He turned his head away again slightly, preventing her from seeing his blush when he saw her coming towards him in a light pink yukata.

"What, are you nervous?" Hamuko teased him, "never seen a girl in a yukata before, hmm?"

"No…its just that well…" Minato shuffled his feet, "you look…really pretty."

"Re…really?" it was her turn to blush. Hamuko knew her brother was never really one to compliment people, not until recently at least, so hearing it really made her control a girly squeal she felt like doing (but she would resist, for sake of controlling her inner fangirl)

…

Awkward silence passed between them until Minato grabbed a hold of her arm, "Well, you were the one who bugged me to come right? Come on then, the summer festival isn't gonna wait for us, you know?"

"Really…I don't know what to do with you sometimes…"

The twins took their leisure tour throughout the newly decorated Naganaki Shrine, and Minato could not help but smile at his sister cooing and aweing at all the beautiful decorations.

"Oh my gosh, its so pretty!" Hamuko pointed to a few hanging lights as they walked past.

"Hamuko, its just some _hanging lights_, really," Minato chuckled a bit at her childlike behaviour, "well, I can't totally blame you I guess. It's been like what, ten years since we last came to a summer festival, if I counted correctly…"

"Uh huh…"

Minato tilted his head, looking at his sister with slight concern, "You okay?"

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine, come on!" she pulled on his arm again, "you got some prizes to win for me!"

"What? I never agreed to…oh fine!"

Despite the elder one's protests, the two had a lot of fun at the festival. They went from stall to stall, playing festival games that to them, felt ancient.

"Oh come on, Minato!" Hamuko teased as he picked up the rifle at the shooting booth, "remember the last time you tried that thing?"

"Hamuko, I was SEVEN the last time I tried this thing," Minato rolled his eyes and took aim at the target, "I'll bet you if I can knock down four out of five of these targets, AND I'll nab that jumbo sized jack frost doll that no one ever seems to win."

"Alright then, go for it!"

Minato steadied his breathing as he aimed at the first target.

*BANG*

"That's one," the stall owner nodded, "'bout three more ta' go if you wanna get that prize for your lass here."

"Tch, no problem."

*BANG*

*BANG*

Two more downed, the shop owner clapped his hands lightly at Minato's feat, "Well, got some good aim there I see?"

"Yeah, and I'm going to hit the fourth one as well."

Minato took aim for the fourth time…

*BANG*

…

"What?"

"Sorry kid," the owner shook his head, "look like yer fourth didn't make the mark. Oh well, as they say, better luck next time."

"No wait," he protested, "I still got one more-"

"Come, dear brother," Hamuko took the rifle of his hands, "since technically you still have one more shot, I, will do the honours for you."

Begrudgingly, Minato handed over the rifle as he stood towards the side, "Remember to keep your hand steady and try not to move too much there. Also, try to stand with your-"

"Oh please, I'm not that weak at this."

"You may wanna-"

*BANG*

"Told you I could do it!"

"Yeah, yeah."

Hamuko giggled as she cuddled the huge Jack Frost doll towards her body. Apparently, she had shocked the stall owner when he barely aimed and fired the rifle, instantly knocking of the final target. Without leaving him much of a choice, he handed the only Jack Frost doll left to her.

And, she could boast in her brother's face, so it was a double win for her. However, as expected of the younger Arisato, she soon lost interest in her previous victory when she saw…

"Takoyaki!" she pulled her brother's arm as she pointed towards a small takoyaki stand, "let's get some, I haven't eaten anything the whole evening and I am DYING for anything to eat."

"So the inner glutton awakens," Minato injected sarcastically, "anything will do?"

"You know me."

He didn't take long, since there wasn't really much of a queue. He came back nearly as quickly as he went, "Got our number, says he'll take about five minutes."

The two found themselves a nearby bench and took their seats, Hamuko still hugging the giant jack frost doll to herself.

"It really has been awhile since we attended a summer festival huh," Minato let his arms slack over the sides of the bench, "that being said, this is only the second time we ever actually been to one."

"Yeah…mom and dad brought us the first time right?"

* * *

><p>"<em>Oh my gosh, big, white snowball thing!"<em>

_A young Hamuko Arisato ran towards a booth, pointing towards a giant jack frost doll that seemed to tower over her, "Hey mommy, daddy? Can I get the big snowball thing? Its like really, really adorable and I wanna hug it!"_

"_Hamuko, you gotta WIN that thing in a game," Minato rolled his eyes. Honestly, sometimes he wondered with that intellect if they had any sort of relation with each other at all, "like it wasn't obvious enough, of course. And its called 'Jack Frost', not snowball thing."_

"_Snowball thing!"_

"_Jack Frost!"_

"_Snowball thing!"_

"_Jack Frost!"_

"_Snow-"_

"_Ah…you kids…" the father of the twins looked down at them and ruffled their hair, "fine, daddy'll win that prize for ya, not problem at all. I used to be an expert in these kinds of things!"_

"_Really, daddy?"_

"_Of course! You can even ask mommy!" he turned and gave his wife a cheeky grin, "right, Yoko, honey? You tell'em!"_

"_An expert, oh really?" Yoko Arisato placed her hands over her mouth and begin to giggle, "if I remember clearly, Junichi, you were downright horrible at this game!"_

"_Wha!" the blue-haired husband nearly yelled in shock, "Yoko, you're supposed to take my side."_

"_Not if you're lying to your own kids I won't."_

_The twins looked back and forth as their parents begin to squabble lightly. Deciding to break their little argument, Hamuko decided to speak up, "Come on daddy, let's see you in action!"_

"_And fail…" _

"_Oh come on, honey, I've improved, you'll see," Junichi handed two coins over to the booth holder, "hey, count for me, if I get four outta five shots I'll be nabbing that Jack Frost doll for my little girl. If I don't, that'll be 100 yen more to you."_

"_Alright sir, good luck!"_

"_Go daddy!"_

_*BANG*_

…

…

"_No…way…"_

"_Oh gosh, dad," Minato could only shake his head, "you suck."_

"_Watch yer mouth just a sec, ya little punk," Junichi cracked his fist, "I'll show you daddy's got it all!"_

"_Now, shot two!"_

* * *

><p>"He never got it in the end, did he?" Minato sighed, a small smile gracing his lips, "I remember you were crying over not being able to get the doll!"<p>

"No-no I wasn't!" Hamuko retorted, embarrassment finding its way to her cheeks.

"Yes you were. I remembered clearly that you wouldn't calm down till mom got you cotton candy…"

"Uh…damn it, Minato…"

Minato couldn't help but release a small chuckle at that. It never ceased to amuse him how his sister got so embarrassed whenever she messed up after realising her points of argument were not valid at all. Never would he admit it…

But she looked kind of cute when she was.

The younger twin looked at her counterpart, who was still chuckling away, and couldn't help but smile a little as well.

Ever since their parents had passed away, Minato had took it upon himself to take care of them both. It was rare that his usual emo façade dropped for anything at all. He worked hard and looked after her when she was sick. Their relatives that took care of them were never the same, being shipped of from one to another.

Most of them were not really well off, so Minato even took up part time jobs. He never once complained about having to do so, nor did he ever mind.

It was all for the sake of each other, he always thought, and it was oh so worth it. Honestly, seeing him smile just made her heart flutter.

"Hey, Minato?"

"Huh?

Moving her brother's face closer, Hamuko locked their lips together. For a short moment, there was no summer festival, no takoyaki stand. There was only Minato and Hamuko Arisato.

"Ha—Hamuko?" Minato managed as they broke away, "what…"

"Just…thank you," she closed her eyes and latched onto his arm, "for…bringing me to this summer festival."

Minato looked at his younger twin, blinking for a moment before kissing her on the forehead as well.

"Honestly…sometimes I never understand you."

…..

….

…..

…

_**You passed a long while at the summer festival.**_

* * *

><p>Took me a few reads to notice that this…oh never mind QQ<p>

Not one of my better works, but still!

Anyways…

R and R, yo.


	5. Chapter 5: Study time is Overtime

Lots of Dialogue ahead…thou art warned. Not really romance here, just some sibling stuff.

Five: Study Time is Overtime

Minato Arisato was a very hard worker. As a leader in Tartarus expeditions, as a member of the student council and even as a regular member of the kendo team. Minato Arisato always did the best in whatever he could, whenever he felt he had to.

That goes without saying, that Minato Arisato was also studious when it came to exams.

On days where the team decided they had to study for exams and forsake going to train in Tartarus, you could find him studying at the school library by himself. Even when he came back to the dorm, he was often seen bringing food back to his room to eat and study.

Indeed, Minato Arisato, super hard worker.

However, recently, his own _private _studying time had been interrupted by a certain bun haired, bobby pin wearing red-eyed sister that seemed to now reside in his room for the past few weeks.

He still remembered the first day…

* * *

><p>"And the answer to this problem…" Minato flipped the assignment to the back, checking of he had managed to secure the right answer before sighing in relief, "and its correct. Damn, took awhile trying to solve that trigonometry question."<p>

Sighing once more, he let himself free fall from his chair onto his bed. The legendary male transfer student of Gekkoukan High closed his eyes and stretched out his arms. Even for the 'genius' Minato Arisato, math was a subject that took the most out of him.

But as usual, he had conquered it.

Moreover, he had found that his money and savings. Being a 'responsible' leader, he had funded most of the money they had earned in Tartarus to buying weapons, armour and occasional self-enhancing accessories from Officer Kurosawa. To maintain _his own _allowance, he had to take up more than a single part time job.

"Damn, that's a whole two days worth of studying done, and days of lack of sleep," he congratulated himself, "I should really go spoil myself sometime…about four bowls of nikudon would do very nicely right now-"

"BRRRRRRROOOOOTHEEERRR!"

…

Oh god why, Minato thought to himself as he heard his little sister screaming his name throughout the dorm, can't you give me my really worked hard for well-deserved break. When will there ever be a day where I will have a peaceful moment in my life…

"Damn that Hamuko…"

Walking over to the door, Minato opened door just in time as said guest stumbled, crashing into him before he could even bat another eyelash.

"Augh…Hamuko Arisato!" the bluenette rubbed his head in annoyance, "what the hell is up with you this time? Can't you see that I was going to take a break?"

"Not really you know?" the younger Arisato blinked at him, "how would I know something I couldn't even see? Minato, you're talking gibberish again."

"Oh why you smart mouth little-"

The elder one ceased his tongue as he realised the current position they were in: with Hamuko in between Minato's legs and one hand on his chest.

"Minato…" Hamuko blushed a light shade of red, "you don't have to be so forceful…"

"Ah hell! The crap is wrong with you?"

After what seemed like almost an endless half an hour of mindless quarrelling, both Arisato twins picked themselves off the floor to get straight to the main point.

"So, what was so important that you had to come barging into my room to interrupt my precious nap time?" Minato stared down at his younger sibling, "and if you don't wanna piss me off more, try to come up with a reasonable excuse."

"Geez, you sound like some cranky old man, Minato," Hamuko rolled her eyes, before sticking a notebook in front of her, "Well, I know like…how you're pretty damn good at math and stuff…and how badly I SUCK at numbers so…"

"Could ya teach me or something?"

…

Minato blinked, slapped his cheek once, and blinked again. Still unable to believe it, he raised his hand in preparation to…

"Minato! Stop screwing around!"

"That's my line!" Minato retorted, "since when did you ever need my help for studying?"

The younger Arisato shifted her feet nervously, unsure if she should state her reason or not. However, this only seemed to provoke the older one even further.

"Hamuko, look-"

"I've been busy with my job, okay?" Hamuko half-shouted at her older brother, "plus I know clubs have stopped, but I still need to earn pocket money for myself, now don't I? I don't have much time to catch up on lessons!"

"Hey, I do part time jobs as well and I can still manage to catch up in my studies in the library. What do I see you doing, ranking up the social links?"

"Look, brother…"

"Look," Minato placed a hand on her shoulder, not wanting to think he was just lecturing her, "I'm willing to help you, despite how utterly pissed I sound right now. But you gotta get your priorities straight as well Hamuko. I know the social links are important to you, but as I said: prioritise."

Hamuko couldn't help but roll her eyes as she pushed past her brother lightly, "Oh come on, I asked you to lend me a hand in math, not to give me a life lecture about what to do and what not to do. Really, I swear you can be long winded sometimes."

Minato calmed the vein that attempted to pop in his head and sighed, slowly relaxing himself despite his sisters attitude, "Alright, fine, I talked too much there. Now, I'm sure we were at a point where you told me you were having trouble with Math problems?"

"Ah, that's right!" Hamuko clapped her hands together and begin to flip her notebook furiously, "see questions nine and ten of the twelve exercise? I need help with these two."

"I see…any others…?"

Before the brunette could stop him, Minato had already begun to flip through the notebook. Much to his displeasure, there were in fact dozens of more unfinished questions.

*stare*

"Eh…heh heh heh…"

"Agh…we got a long day ahead of us. Sit down, we'll start by going through this…"

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day<strong>

"But this girl," Minato palmed his aching head. Hamuko could never concentrate for more than two questions, always fiddling away with her phone or looking around while her brother _attempted _to teach her.

*sigh*

"Alright," the older one tried to control whatever patience remained in him for the past few weeks, "now let's take a look at the thirteenth question. When this value of X is divided by the value of Y-"

"Yeah, just give me a minute…"

…

*SNAP*

The pencil Minato held in his hand had seemingly snapped itself into two. Grabbing her phone and slamming it shut, Minato stood up, "Damn it already, Hamuko. You come to me for help so desperately, but are you even listening?"

"What? Oh COME ON!" Hamuko rolled her eyes once more, "we've been through, the exact same kind of question about ten times already! Plus I'm tired, give me a break already!"

"Give you a break? Please, for the past few weeks, the amount of time you spent getting yourself distracted by your phone and other things already gave you a seemingly endless break time of several hours already, cant you stay focused at all?"

"Stop being so calculative," Hamuko grabbed her phone away from him, sneering slightly, "maybe that's why your numbers and math is so dam good huh?

"Now you're just being childish! Quit acting like this!"

"Maybe if you stopped treating me like I was stupid and teach me the rest of the things I don't know, I would actually pay attention."

"Look, for the umpteenth time," Minato gritted his teeth, "your current knowledge of the basic formulas and such are still very weak. As I said, if you're not even going to get these facts down, you're never gonna do the rest of the problems.

"So I'm too stupid to be taught now, is that it?"

"Hamuko Arisato, don't talk to your brother like that!"

"Oh what are you, MOM?"

*slap*

Without warning, the older Arisato suddenly lashed out, slapping his younger kin across the face. Hamuko touched the burning spot, looking up at her brother.

"LOOK!" Minato raised his voice even higher than it already was, "if you're just gonna waste your time every time you come to me for help, or get distracted and fall asleep, what's the point of even coming to me for help, huh? Its just a waste of time that way!"

"Just because mom and dad aren't around doesn't mean I can't teach you properly!"

*SLAP*

"Waste of time huh…?"

"Did you just slap-"

"I'm a waste of time huh," Hamuko's already clenched fists began to tremble, "fine then, FINE! Why do I even bother coming to you in the first place, not as if you could understand how hard it is to juggle everything and everyone else!"

"Screw you!"

With a last shove to her brother, she stormed out of the room, having had enough of her brother's over-concerned attitude.

Minato didn't even try to stop her as she walked out of the room. He could only stand and watch as his sister made her way back to the third level. The only thing that seemed to have snapped him out of the mini-trance he was in was a Yukari that happened to walk by.

"Minato…? Is, everything alright? I heard you and Hamuko shouting just now, even Junpei got quite scared when he head you guys…"

…

"Minato?" Yukari tilted her head, slightly worried for the leader.

"Just a siblings quarrel, Yukari…"

As he silently closed the door behind him, Yukari could not hear a Minato who was now sobbing, tears streaming down his face.

"Shit…"

* * *

><p><strong>The Following day<strong>

"Hey, Hamu-tan?"

"What?" Hamuko looked up from her book and pulled the lollipop she was sucking out of her mouth, still quite ticked off from the previous day's argument with her brother.

In all honesty, Minato HAD tried to talk to her once that morning, but Hamuko would have none of it, brushing past him and headed off for school.

"You and Minato were ah…shouting at each other pretty damn loud yesterday," Junpei fiddled with the hem of his cap, "I…all of us heard it, really, but I think only Yuka-tan when to ask your brother the hell was up, the rest of us didn't dare."

"And what did he say?"

"I dunno, she said your brother didn't say much besides a sibling quarrel."

"Then we leave it as that," Hamuko huffed, "seriously, I don't what's up with him. He's acting like he's the replacement for our parent's or something."

Junpei fiddled with his cap nervously. Even though he wouldn't show, the topic of each other's parents was definitely a sensitive subject for most people in the dorm, him included. He knew how having a bad relationship with a parent was like, but to lose both completely…

…

He definitely could never understand how hard it was for Minato.

"Hamuko."

The brunette turned to the capped boy. Junpei rarely said her name without using some sort of nickname, unless he was really serious about something.

"I really think you should, go apologise to him or something."

"Like hell," Hamuko retorted almost immediately, "I didn't do anything to him."

"Man if only I knew the heck was up," Junpei sighed, "I'm just saying I'd do that if I were you. Its really up to you. Because, from what I could make out from the bits of the shouting I heard…You were kind of being an ass towards him, you know?"

"Really?" Hamuko scoffed, "name one thing."

Junpei cringed, knowing that he had no way of really telling what was going on. All he really had heard was someone getting slapped across the face…actually he heard that twice, now that he tried to focus harder on the sounds.

"Well…heh. I did hear both of you getting slapped so…yeah."

Hamuko cringed a little, he could hear the slap?

"I must've been really loud…"

"Oh yeah, and you said 'screw you' if I heard you right!"

…

"Sometimes, Bropei, I swear you're annoying," Hamuko slammed the magazine down and stood up, "fine, I'll go and apologise, but I won't mean it!"

With a little curse word that Junpei barely caught, she began to trot up the stairs, planning what she should say to her brother. After all, she frowned, I still don't want to apologise, but I gotta make it look convincing, so maybe I'll just go with the usual…

Soon enough, she arrived at the end of the second floor hallway, a slightly ajar door right in front of her. Since the day Minato began tutoring her, she knew better that knocking would pose no difference than just walking right into his room without any form of greeting.

Placing her hand on the door handle, she…

…started to shake?

"Man, its just Minato for crying out loud," Hamuko gritted her teeth despite her shaking hand, "why am I getting so nervous just for one…"

Closing her eyes, Hamuko turned the handle…

"…stupid…"

…and pushed the door open.

"…apology!"

*BAM*

"Minato, don't ask me why I-"

*ZZZZZ*

"Eh?"

As Hamuko walked into her brother's room, what she thought would be a familiar head of blue looking down at his books, studying or preparing some questions for her to do while listening to his MP3 player.

Instead she found the totally opposite.

Lying down, hands over some paper was Minato Arisato, fast asleep. Unlike the usual times, his workplace was also very messy, with pens and pencils all over the place, like he had pushed them all around, and his mp3 earpieces dangling over his shoulders.

Hamuko also noticed the amount of pen and pencil lines drawn all over his worksheets. She sighed, "Probably fell asleep while writing something."

She pulled out the foldable chair that she always used and sat down beside the sleeping boy.

"Really when I figure out how I need AND apologise to you, you fall asleep on me. Great, just great."

"..mmnngh…"

Just as she was about to leave, she felt the older boy's weight shift, leaning his body closer to hers.

Merely a trick, Hamuko rolled her eyes, he know I'm here. Grabbing his hand, she started to nudge him a little, "Oi, Minato, wake up dammit. I've been here for-"

"…om….I…."

"Great, and now you're sleep talking. Freaking great. I'm wasting my time again."

Having had enough, Hamuko stood up almost as quickly as she sat down, determined to leave the room. The younger fool just wanted to go back to her room and quickly get the day done and over with (or in other words, sleep).

*grab*

"Oh wow," she answered his grab, still not looking back, "NOW you choose to wake up? Sorry, but…"

"Mommy…daddy…"

…

The voice of Minato calling for their parents made her freeze up.

"No…" he continued to mumble, "I'm fine…its just three part time jobs…"

Three…!

"I'm doing okay in my studies and all…stop worrying…" Minato moaned in his sleep talk more, "topped the level again, but its…slightly more busy these days…"

"Can't say, you won't believe me."

She sat down, feeling slightly guilty for doing so but also curious as to what her brother was talking about.

"About Hamuko…?"

Her name, she thought and leaned closer.

"She whines a lot to me, sometimes I don't even know why," Minato's words became slightly more coherent as he shifted again, "just yesterday she even shouted at me when I tried to help her with some work stuff. She even tells me I'm overprotective, I'm not."

"Really, how did you do it…"

Despite the fact that she was slightly annoyed, Hamuko didn't want to wake him by prying his arm off.

"Okay…maybe I am slightly, but I just want her to do well in life. I'm sure that's what mom and dad would have wanted too right?"

"Minato…" the younger of the two's eyes softened slightly. Just as she did so, she felt the grip tighten around her arm, causing her to wince slightly.

"So, mommy, daddy…" she heard Minato's voice crack slightly as he spoke.

"Have I been a good older brother, have I?"

As Hamuko took a closer look at his face, she noticed a slight wetness on it and the practice papers that were beneath him were slightly soaked as well.

"Minato…" she covered her mouth with her free hand, feeling tears well up as well.

"It's hard, but I want to see Hamuko be able to do well, I want to see her grow up to be just like you guys."

"So please, mom, dad, I need to know…"

Unable to bear seeing her brother like this any longer, Hamuko hugged his head lightly. Maybe she had been too hard on her brother, she choked back tears as she recalled the previous days events. Maybe she didn't understand that trying to take over a parent's role was easy, or that juggling three jobs and the fact that half of SEES' responsibilities had been thrust onto him.

Or even the fact that he might have stayed up late preparing these questions for her.

"Yes Minato…" Hamuko mumbled.

"Huh…?"

"You've been a very good older brother to her. You help her, guide her and even do all these little things like math problems to give her a boost."

"Re..really?"

"Mhm," Hamuko hugged him just a little tighter, "and you know what?"

Bending down, she kissed his cheek.

"I think Hamuko is really happy and grateful as well."

* * *

><p>Damn, this isn't as 'short' as the rest…<p>

Ah snap.

Still, you know.

Read and review, yo.


	6. Chapter 6: A Fool's Christmas

Sorry, been busy. Kay, anyway, this is basically like…Christmas with Minato/Hamuko if there was ever such an option in game.

I NEED THAT OPTION D:

Six: A Fool's Christmas

**24****th**** December 2009**

**Morning**

It was Christmas eve.

Like on most Christmas Eve's, people would usually take an off day for their work and go spend some time with their families. Couples won't usually meet up for a walk around a snowy area and go on dates. People will buy each other presents and sing carols together.

Well…most people would anyway.

Hamuko Arisato found herself sitting up in her bed, yawning to the sounds of…actually it was just the sound of a message on her phone. The sleepy girl yawned and pushed some of her brunette hair that hung off her face and grabbed her phone.

"A message?" she squinted her eyes as she checked her latest messages, "and so early in the morning too…what's the occasion? I don't remember today being of any important day of the sorts…"

_Hi, this is Tanaka's amazing Commodities! We want to wish all our dear customers a very merry Christmas eve! To celebrate the occasion, we give you a special promotion for all our newest items! Today, our special product, the-_

*click*

That's right, she thought to herself as she buried her head into her pillow again, it's Christmas eve again. Most people would go out on Christmas eve but no…she had to go to school…plus, how could any of them think about Christmas eve now in their current situation…the world was ending…it was practically her fault…HIS fault as well…

Having to choose whether to kill Ryoji or not…

"Mmm! I don't have time to think about this!" Hamuko shot straight up and wrapped her hands around her pillow, "but I don't wanna go to school as well, not like the others have the right mind to attend it after all that anyway. I think I'll just tell the guys I'm sick…"

Well, though not EVERYONE, it was evident that most of the party members till this day were quite wary of the two fools in the dorm. Most of them say that it was not their fault, and that they would figure out plans eventually, but she could see it, HE could see it as well.

Their senpai would look at them, completely lost and devoid of hope.

Yukari and Junpei wouldn't even bicker anymore.

Ken got even more skittish around them.

Even Koromaru looked scared to get within some metres of them sometimes. Well, at least Fuuka TRIED to act as normal as possible, which was something they would appreciate very much.

*Knock, knock*

Urgh…who could it be now, the female fool thought.

"Hamu-tan! You're gonna be late! You sure you don't wanna get up now?"

Crap! Her friends were outside…

"Uh…I need to…*cough* stay and rest today! I'm not feeling too well!"

"Are you alright?" Yukari called this time, "should I come in and…"

"NO NO! Its okay! Just tell Sensei I'm sick!"

"Oh…alright then…get well soon then."

After mumbling something else about two people getting sick, Hamuko sighed in relief as she heard the feet shuffle away from her room. The last thing she wanted was for her friends to show false sympathy for her. It was a crushing weight enough for them that the world would end, one or both ways. Just whether later, or now…

Wait…two people were sick? Was there someone else in the dorm besides her?

*pip pip pip*

Again…?

"Hello? Sorry, if this is anyone I know, I'm sick and I'm not coming to school…"

"Hamuko…?"

She nearly dropped her phone in response to the other person's voice. It was low and slightly hollow, the sound of someone tired and sleepy.

"M…Minato!" the brunette stuttered at her own kin's voice, "Uh…Um…I'm not feeling too well, so I kind of have to miss school…"

"Uh huh…"

"So…could you collect today's homework and…"

"Could you open the door?"

"Eh…"

She suddenly noticed the rapping against her door and quickly ran over, unlocking it for her 'guest' to enter. His one, NOTICEABLE grey eye bore into her crimson ones. Taking a quick glance at him, Hamuko almost rolled her eyes.

"Sick, my eye."

"I could really say the same to you, sister," he smiled and hugged her, "it's been awhile since we last talked, huh?"

"Mhmm…" she replied softly as she returned his embrace, "So…no mood to go to school as well, huh?"

"I don't want to talk to anyone now…" he let go off her and wandered around her room, falling onto her bed unceremoniously, "it's annoying whenever the guys look at me with those sideway glances. I rather have Junpei throw the whole "its your fault" card in our faces again. At least I would have an excuse to maul his bald head."

She giggled slightly at that. Her usually cool, calm-in-front-of-all brother was now raging and whining like a little kid. Usually, she was the only one to catch him doing stuff like this.

And they say she was childish.

"So…" he asked, sitting up, "got any Christmas plans or anything? Maybe going with Akihiko senpai…"

"Minato…we're 'sick' remember? We're not supposed to be going out anywhere," Hamuko stated the obvious, plopping down beside Minato, "well…at least we have each other…"

The male fool smiled and wrapped snaked his left arm around the waist of his sister, causing her to jump slightly.

"Ah…Mi…Minato!"

"Relax, Hamu…" Minato whispered as he pulled them both slightly closer, "no one's here to watch us. It's just us two."

"W…what about…"

"Aigis isn't here to let Koro tell on us…" he whispered, running his hands through her brown locks, "don't worry so much and come here a little.

"Right…not like anyone would understand…"

At that, Hamuko relaxed slightly and placed her head against Minato's shoulder. In times like these, the fools felt that they could only count on each other. Ever since they lost their parents all those years ago, they could only rely on the other half to get round their lives. Because of this, they both grew to love and care for each other…even in ways people would look down upon.

"I don't wanna have to kill Ryoji, Minato," Hamuko snuggled closer to the taller boy, "but I don't want us to go through all that pain and suffering too…"

"Hmm…this Christmas sucks…"

"Like it was ever any good…"

…

...

"Say…" the male fool broke the awkward silence, "let's go on a date."

Well THAT certainly came out of nowhere.

"You could be more discreet about it, dummy," Hamuko rolled her eyes, "fine, I need to clear my head anyway. Where do you have in mind? Paulownia mall? Strip mall? Movies?"

"Ah, that was pretty fast," Minato closed his eyes and rubbed his chin in thought, "nowhere in particular, that sound any fun to you?"

"Man, you suck."

"I'll decide when we get there, geez!" he hopped of her bed and did some little stretches here and there. Truth be told, he was just as excited as well. They haven't gone for many Christmases since…pretty much forever. Both were feeling the excitement of going out together on a special day like this.

"Right then, get out," Hamuko gestured towards the door.

"Huh, why?"

"I need to change, what do you mean 'why?'"

"Oh come on," Minato laughed, before whispering into her ear, "as I said, it's just us two, twins, inside one room. Not like _nothing _happened before…"

"Y…you…" Hamuko's face blushed as bright as Mitsuru's hair at the remark and started to push him out, "alright that's it, you're getting out!"

_**You decide to spend Christmas Eve with each other**_

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon<strong>

"Brr…it was cold even downstairs in the dorm. You'd think they have heaters inside here or something but no, its freaking air conditioned!"

"So what made you think wearing a skirt in this season would help in anything, Hamu?"

"Well excuse me for not having any jeans!"

"I get a better view this way anyway, not much of a loss for me though."

"Sicko!"

"When the hell did you ever care?"

Somehow, by the time Hamuko got ready, it was nearly afternoon (something about not being able to find a proper set of clothes). Despite arguing senselessly with each other for half the trip there, the two made it without much trouble.

Right at the doorstep of the mall, Minato suddenly grabbed the hood from his windbreaker and pulled it over his head.

"Feeling the chills?"

"No, more like I pray no one would recognise me in this outfit," Minato managed as he zipped up the windbreaker, "I mean, I'm quite certain that we aren't the only one's skipping school today."

I mean, he thought to himself, no one wants to come to school on Christmas eve.

Nodding towards her, the twins entered the mall. The fools first reactions were to cover their eyes from the even brighter light that shone as they stepped in.

However, it seemed Hamuko recovered much faster.

"Woah! Check it out!" the female fool started gesturing at the Christmas tree, "that tree! Its so pretty! And all those other lights! Man, they really did a number on this place!"

"Yeah, Paulownia Mall does look pretty with all this stuff up," the older one whistled before laughing slightly, "although I'm not as hyped up as a certain someone here. Hamuko, for the love of pete, its just some hanging lights like at the festival! I mean, sure they're pretty."

Reaching his hand, Minato stroked his younger sibling's face.

"But I think you're prettier."

Despite the mildly playful comment, Hamuko instinctively pushed his hand away, punching his shoulder in response, "Ge…geez! When did you become so playful? That's supposed to be my job!"

"And you being emo now was usually my job as well."

Touché.

*pip pip*

Minato pulled out his cell and flipped it open. On the alerts list were three text messages.

_I'm sorry to trouble you for the day, but, its Christmas eve. I know you're not feeling well and all but…you wanna hang out after school's over?_

_Sorry if you're not available and…may be sick now but, would you like to hang out after school with me? _

_Arisato, do you have any plans for the remainder of today? I understand that you are unwell so it is alright if you do not agree. Do you wish to spend some time together after school is over? I know there's a lot weighing on your shoulders…_

"Sorry guys…but…"

"…rejected," the two fools sent out their replies back to their respective friends and senpai. Well, it'd be heartless to say that the two didn't feel any form of remorse when they sent back those reply texts.

But alone time means alone time.

Lifting his arm, the male fool allowed his counterpart to lock arms with him as they toured the newly decorated Paulownia mall.

…

…

**(You walked around with each other for awhile)**

The fools walked around the place for hours, and even had to stand in the 'Hagakure Ramen' Restaurant when they ordered their food due to the crowd.

The discount was so worth it though.

Eventually, even someone as hyperactive as Hamuko felt tired and exhausted after going around the mall at least three times.

"Hah…why does it seems that walking around the mall…hah…is so tiring?" Hamuko huffed as the two of them found a bench, letting themselves fall on it, "hey…Minato…you looked pretty damn worn out yourself…what's the matter? Weren't you the one who suggested this?"

"You kept running all around the place like a little kid! I couldn't do anything, damn it."

Instinctively, the two fools turned and looked at each other for a brief moment before bursting into laughing fits. They could never stay mildly mad at each other for too long over such trivial things, moreover, it was Christmas, who was to stop them from having fun?

…even though the world could potentially end soon.

"Ugh, we had to think of that didn't we?"

"Stupid natural negative teenage hormonal instincts indeed."

And the awkward silence came back to haunt the two young wild cards yet again. It was inevitable, no matter how may they have had tried to distract themselves from the coming fall, more specifically the end of the month. If anything, Hamuko herself hoped that maybe, just maybe Minato would just hug her and tell reassure her that it would be alright.

Or maybe even…

"I…brought you something…"

"Eh?" Minato raised a brow, his voice a little hopeful, "cookies?"

Reaching for her scarf, Hamuko slowly unravelled the long, decorated woollen cloth around her neck placed it over her brother's neck. As she ravelled the last bit around him, she patted the scarf against him lightly.

"Mm~looks great on you!"

"Ha…Hamuko," the male fool's eyes widened as he held the scarf, "I can't have this…you knitted this yourself in home ec, and we know that you never let anyone…"

"I know but…can't I give it to my own brother…?"

Twiddling with her thumbs, nervously shuffling her feet, Minato thought to himself with a little smile, yeah, I should probably not make her feel more nervous than she already.

So…

"Hamuko, close your eyes."

The female fool turned her head towards her slightly suspicious older twin, eyebrows scrunching in mild annoyance, "If this is the part where you tell me to close my eyes and then you give me one hot, steamy and passionate kiss that would eventually lead to something kinky later, I'm sorry but I pretty much spoiled myself the surprise."

"Actually, no, but hey I don't mind."

"On a second thought," Hamuko quickly held out her hand, "I think I'll settle for closing my eyes."

Breathing out a sigh, the brunette closed her eyes, seemingly annoyed to her brother but to herself, eagerly anticipating what tricks he could be up to.

Slowly, she felt Minato's hands creeping up around her neck, his hot breath against her neck. In her own chest, she could feel her heart thumping faster and faster as his hands slowly reached the back of her neck, even the feeling of metal against her neck felt luscious-

Wait a second, metal?

"Alright, Hamuko, you can open your eyes now."

When she did, what Hamuko saw was a Minato with a huge, goofy grin on his face. Gesturing to his neck, Hamuko looked down, finding a gold, heart shaped locket around her neck.

"Wha…!"

"Tartarus yen works WONDERS I shall tell you," Minato patted his chest proudly, "man did I work hard for it."

"Minato…"

"Though uh…I ain't pretty sure what girls would have wanted," his previous façade dropped, now scratching his chin lightly, "I mean, I'm not exactly good at picking out gifts for you, well maybe except that Jack Frost doll at the summer festival…"

"Min-"

"Well, I kinda apologise if you don't like it…"

"Brother, hush."

Giggling lightly to herself at Minato's rambling, Hamuko stretched out her palm and silenced him with her finger, "Stop rambling like an idiot, Minato. Its not as corny as you make it sound."

"I love it."

"Well, then click it open since you like it so much," the older fool turned as red as his sibling's eyes at the remark, "you'll see real corny stuff inside."

*click*

Not waiting for more rambles, Hamuko jammed her finger against the button, flipping open the locket and revealing its contents: A picture of the twins inside a very cramped photo booth, lips locked and their hands pressed together. On the side of the locket was writ a few words: Everlasting love, Minato and Hamuko.

"There…" Minato forced his head to turn away, "corny, isn't it…?"

Silence…

"Pfft…hehehe!"

"Oh come on!" Minato threw his hands up in exasperation, "I'm not THAT much of a sap now am I?"

"But you are," the female fool managed through a strong of laughter, "I think I've let you watch too many dramas of couples that get too corny together."

"Well…whatever!"

After much laughter and earning a few odd stares from some passing couples. It was a good change of pace, away from all the normalcy and doom and gloom, being like this for them really felt like something was lifted of their soldiers. Right now, it was just them, a giant mistletoe…

"Hey, Hamuko, look up."

"It's a giant mistletoe brother, I know," Hamuko rolled her eyes, "I'm not amused by EVERYTHING alright?"

Indeed, above the twin lovers, a giant mistletoe hung over the mall's ceiling.

"So…"

"Don't, you'll make it awkward, brother."

"Like this isn't already."

"Oh to hell with this, you retard."

"Fine…"

Wrapping his arms around her waist, Minato Arisato pulled his sister close to his own body. Despite her slightly rude nature initially, Hamuko returned his embrace, letting their bodies slowly warm each other up. After what seemed to be an eternity of hugging, the twins let themselves gaze into each other.

His gray orbs into her crimson one's.

His rough, more calloused hands against her gentler one's.

As they ignored the stares of all the people around them, Minato bent slightly and melded their soft lips against each other. It started out simple, the kiss did. Slowly, the younger fool threw her hands around him, pushing them closer to each other as the intensity and passion of their kiss intensified.

It mattered not who saw them.

It mattered not that the world, their friends would condemn them and put a crown of thorns upon their heads.

It mattered not that the world was ending.

It mattered that Minato and Hamuko Arisato, siblings and forbidden lovers, were sharing a moment of love and passion underneath the Christmas tree and mistletoe.

"_Merry Christmas, my dearest."_

…

...

**(You spent a tender moment with each other)**

* * *

><p>Why I take so long QQ<p>

Ugh, sleepy and kinda moody, sorry…

Read and review, pl0x.

*sleeps*


	7. Extra: Of Early memories part 1

He said this was on demand, so I helped clean up (hopefully)

Mostly snippets of their before-persona 3 life, split into two parts. We'll try to get part 2 up soon.

Extra 1: Of Early Memories (Part 1)

**1999**

"Father?"

Junichi Arisato stepped smoothly on the brakes as the light turned red, and for the most part, to answer the voice that was calling him, "Yes Minato? Is there something you want? Nothing too long though, the light's gonna change soon."

He already anticipated the question that was to be directed at him and his wife, the same question that the boy always asked whenever they reached this point.

"How long are you and mommy going to be gone," a head of brunette suddenly popped up from behind Junichi's car seat, "Is it gonna be a very long time again? Is it?"

Junichi glanced nervously at his wife, who looked equally guilty about the answer they would have to give their children. The Arisato's were a well-to-do family, but it came with somewhat of a small bane as well. Namely, the need for Junichi and Yoko to travel out quite often. However, with the kids barely turning seven, they could not be left alone.

"Eh…don't worry too much about, you two," Junichi waved his hand, a poor attempt at avoiding the question, "just stay in Uncle Shirogane's house and be good. Before you know it, mommy and daddy will be back with some presents for you, yeah?"

"Promise?" little Hamuko's eyes shone big with the expectation of presents. The slightly older twin only rolled his eyes and sank back into his seat.

"Yes dear, we promise," Yoko Arisato reassured the excited girl, calming her back into the car seat, "and we'll buy you lost of sweets as well, alright?"

That was all that was needed to make Hamuko sit back excitedly into her seat, next to a very unamused Minato, who said nothing as his parents started up the car again, crossing the now empty streets of Iwatodai.

The time was half past eleven.

The rest of the journey was spent pretty much in silence, with only the light snoring of Hamuko to provide noise amidst the silent atmosphere. Even the husband and wife were silent, unable to say anything to lie their way into the already dubious Minato.

The bluenette sighed as he propped his head against the window, hoping for something interesting to pass by before his parents left for another month or two. Even if it was just a flash, he managed to catch a glimpse of a little girl with light brown hair, clad in pink, walking up to a doorstep with a much taller and ragged looking man.

Despite his looks, the man and the little girl had huge grins on their faces.

_Must be nice, to have family that you actually see often…_Minato's thoughts drifted as the car pulled over in front of a large, exquisite looking house, _if mom and dad keep thinking that putting us at Uncle Shirogane's house is going to help ease their guilt…well, whatever._

Sighing as he unbuckled his seatbelt and shaking the now mildly awake Hamuko, Minato pushed open the car doors in stood in front of a large door.

"Hey!"

A call from their father caused the twins to whip around, only to see him grinning broadly and waving to them, "Once we get back, I'll take ya both to the opening ceremony of the moonlight bridge! Until then, just sit back and wait for daddy and mommy to get back!"

"You promised, daddy! Bye bye!"

"Huh."

Minato Arisato wished he could have said more.

* * *

><p><strong>2004<strong>

"Brotheeeeeer! Wake up already! I don't wanna be late for the first day of middle school just because you won't wanna wake up!"

"Nnngh…" a voice called from under the large quilt cover, "leave me alone, Hamuko. I want my peace, and sleep. Besides, its just the first damn day of school…no harm taking just one day off, right…?"

If glares could pierce, the one Hamuko was giving her older twin brother would definitely have killed him. Minato swore that if he poked his head out, two holes would appear on the side of his cheeks. Besides, it was the first day…

"Who cares?"

"I DO!"

Without waiting for any more grunts or moans of protests, she bundled a fistful of his quilt cover. With as much force as she could muster, Hamuko threw the thick sheets off…

…only to discover her brother, practically stripped of his top, giving her a despairing look.

"Oh my fu-HAMUKO!" Minato, most literally, screamed, "you of all people know I don't sleep with a damn shirt on because its freaking cold around here, and you dare to so blantlantly rip my covers off? Sheesh! If you wanted to persuade me to go you could have done it in a…I don't know, more diplomatic way?"

"Diplomacy didn't work the last time, my dear brother."

"When one way doesn't work, try the other, isn't that what uncle Shirogane always tells us. You remember don't you, my _dear sister?"_

Hamuko mumbled something under her breath as Minato dragged himself out of bed. Five years ago, an accident had taken place on the opening ceremony of the moonlight bridge. The results of the accident were unclear to most.

"_A car was overturned…two casualties…"_

The twins knew better, for in the time of the accident, they saw things that no one should and could have ever seen. They knew that the colour of the sky was most definitely not green, the streets and pavements not drenched in blood.

And that there were no such thing as monsters…

_But that's all and gone now, _Hamuko sighed as she watched stood against the wall, her brother reaching into the cupboard to grab a fresh set of clothes, _we've both come a long way from then. The Shirogane are family now, both uncle and Nao-chan…_

"Oi, Hamuko."

_Brother too, of course…he takes such good care of me…sometimes I feel…_

"Hamuko Arisato, why are you staring at me?"

It took Hamuko almost a second to realise that the older twin had been calling out to her.

"S—sorry, and why aren't you dressed yet? We're gonna be late if you don't hurry…"

"Hamu, you're staring at me."

That was when it hit the brunette.

All this time she had been thinking back and reminiscing about the past, she had unconsciously let her gaze flow over her sibling's body. Despite being lazy, their uncle had forced the boy to pick up kendo and, despite his reluctance, actually did him a lot of good.

_I mean…for a twelve year old…look at those muscles…and that….oh my gosh! What am I doing?! Minato is my brother, my BROTHER!_

"Yea…yeah. I got it, I'll get out first…"

"Yeah, I wanna change."

The door shut behind them both, similar thoughts lingering in their heads.

_Since when were we this easily embarrassed…?_

**(After School)**

The day had went by without much event. Hitsue middle school was large, but housed little students, so the school had a generally quiet atmosphere (much to Minato's liking). The twins didn't really catch much during the opening ceremony, only something about clubs and sports.

_Yeap, peaceful enough for me_, the bluenette thought as he lifted his head off the table as the bell rang, _I should probably take Hamu out for lunch. I caught eye of this really popular omelette rice shop on the way here…_

Plugging on his uncle's spare earphones into his music player, Minato turned and made his way to the back of the classroom, only to find a small group of three or so guys at the back.

_Eh? Wonder what's up._

Pushing his way through a small wave of students, Minato managed to wade himself to that small corner of the classroom. Lifting his head up a little, he could see a shorter student in the middle of the three bigger boys. Shaking his head at the childish sight, he turned to look for his sister…

Until he realised that the person in the middle…

"Heeey, check this girl out. Her eyes are red…" the first one with a skinhead looked down at the brunette with slight disgust.

"Damn, never knew anyone in this school was into cosplay…"

"And what's with the whole 'popular student' act she tries to put on," the last one almost spat, "she just transferred here, and she acts like the entire class is hers."

Minato looked on at the scene, not sure if to be angry at the three guys, annoyed at their stupidity, curious at his sister's lack of response…

Screw it, he felt them all.

He always knew that it would be a big problem whenever he and Hamuko entered a new environment. On one hand, Minato was the quiet, extremely silent type who never spoke to others unless spoken to. This often let people to believe him cold and aloof.

Hamuko, on the flipside, was extremely sociable and friendly with everyone she met around her. She mixed well with practically any group and anyone.

And that was the problem.

People thought that (for some reason), was trying to steal others away just to make friends. It didn't help either that, much to Minato's chagrin, a lot of guys even at THIS age, began to fancy her

He always had to step in…

"Hey, watch it."

…time and again.

"Heh, look who's coming, captain emo, the second transfer-GAH!"

The first punch decked the skinhead barrelling into a metal closet at the back, a long 'CRASH' ringing throughout the classroom. The remaining students who were around watched the scene with interest, a few even taking out their cell phones.

"C'mon Hamu," Minato pulled his sister up, "let's get out of here."

_And kick these guys' asses…_

*THWACK*

Years of getting into fights in elementary school had hardened Minato in basic fighting skills, proven as he delivered a swift kick to the second guy who tried to approach him, knocking the wind out of him as he collapsed to the ground.

"Brother…" the younger of the two tugged at his arm, "don't hit them anymore, okay…?"

"…" Minato only looked in bewilderment at the younger Arisato…and sighed. He could not resist those eyes whenever she looked at him in such a manner: persuasive, pleading even. She was always more forgiving than he was.

If only he knew that it was because they dared to touch her.

His blank face bore into the eyes of the third boy, staring at him with a deadpan expression that seemed to cause the poor boy to quake in his shorts.

"Get out."

"Y-you gonna do something about it…?"

That was when the vein popped in Minato's head. Reaching out, he grabbed the boy by his collar, "Or I move you. Pick, and freaking choose."

Needless to say, the twins had quite a clear path afterwards….and a call to the headmaster's office for Minato the next day.

Hamuko didn't know if she should have felt honoured…or just guilty.

* * *

><p><strong>2005<strong>

"Quite a fan-base you got there."

Hamuko looked up from munching her sandwich to stare at the bluenette, who in the midst of sucking his juice bottle.

Another year had come and gone. Oddly, ever since their first day on freshman year, no one seemed to even try to mess around with the twins for fear of getting bashed up for trying to hit on the female Arisato…or just the fear of getting bashed up. Other than that, it was smooth.

Hamuko took the time to get to know the vast majority of her classmates. Most found her outgoing and cheerful personality rather endearing to say in the least. Or for some of the guys, simply 'cute'. However, with the level's proclamation of the 'blue-haired badass', no one dared to try make a move on the younger Arisato, lest her ground their faces in.

Not to say that there were not some brave souls who dared the challenge…none of which got past.

Hamuko sighed once more as she prayed and hoped the boy from this morning was alright. However, these were not the only things that were changing. There was also…

"Fan-base?" Hamuko tried her best at feigning innocence as she took another bite out of her sandwich, "whatever do you mean."

"Don't play stupid around me, Hamu."

…the fact that Minato seemed to be drifting further away from her ever since the start of middle school.

"Fine, fine…" she grumbled, swallowing the last piece and leaning against the railing of the rooftop, "you know…I've lost count, how many of them have you taken down."

"I'm pretty sure I'll need about two sets of hands though."

"Understatement," Minato said as he set his juice box down, "need about three pairs."

"What did they ever do to annoy you anyway, brother?"

"They were trying to get lucky with-"

"Same with you as well!"

Her sudden rise in pitch and voice had definitely shocked him, "I see some girls trying to give you gifts and the like every other week…and even on valentine's day! Do you ever see me complain brother? You completely maul basically any guy who comes my way! You're always too busy looking at those things…"

"You barely even talk to me anymore!"

"I…really don't see why you're making this look like its my fault, Hamuko," the older one furrowed his eyebrows as Hamuko's shouts began to intensify, "I mean, they don't do it upfront at least, and have the decency to still come and tell me."

"Then what's the difference between your case and mine, brother!"

"They obviously wanted more than people would think from you, Hamu."

Patience wore thin for either of the twins. Yet, neither could admit that the other was wrong. What was so different about the two situations that they were in? What was making them shout at each other as if a crime had been committed?

_What's this...burning feeling…?_

"I mean, we rarely even go-"

"Drop it already."

Having had enough of their pointless argument, Minato tossed the juicebox into the bin and stood up, making his way toward the rooftop door. He did not want a say in this conversation anymore.

"Don't be late for class."

And the door closed between them both, leaving only a briefly dumbfounded Hamuko behind, alone. Unable to respond, she quickly snapped out of it and yelled at the already closed door.

"Well FINE! Close the door in my face, why don't you? Freaking asshole!"

Unknown to her, the boy had heard her insults, his back pressed against the wall for support. Planting his face into one of his hands, Minato slowly sank down onto his bottom.

_Idiot, idiot, IDIOT! _He mentally chided himself as he slammed the other palm onto his forehead, _why the fuck am I so agitated by all of this? I mean, it's not like she's going to be taken away from me or anything. Yeah, not like some guys is just gonna walk in and take her out from…_

_*_BANG*

"Why the heck do I even care so much…"

Behind the doors, a now sobbing Hamuko too had her face in her hands.

_Why on earth did I even get angry at him for? I mean, it's natural for girls to ask him out right, at this age? It's not my choice whether he wants to get involved or not. He's just so handsome…tall…strong…caring…_

_My brother…_

Giving a hard kick against the railings, Hamuko stormed off.

* * *

><p><strong>2006<strong>

They hardly ever spoke to each other, at least that was how it seemed in school.

Hamuko was practically the most popular student by the 9th grade. Every one who wanted to be her friend practically was her friend. Not only that, her grades saw a significant improvement from the previous year, making her charm even more exuding.

The secret actually lay with the quiet, blue haired boy who sat at the back of the classroom, sleeping away the duration of school, a stack of photocopied notes that lay messily under his desk.

Minato practically became a loner, not that he minded it too much. With each passing year, he seemed to relish the moments he would have on his own.

_Communication gets annoying_, he always told himself as he silently gazed out of the window, watching as birds flit across the skies.

It was the year 2006, and the twins prayed hard that it would stay like this for a long period.

Though, it was also the year where things would begin to get messy for them.

* * *

><p>Headslammer: So guys, here it is, the early-er days. I asked co-slam to upload this for me cuz i didnt want u guys to get too impatient. As you can see, the quality went downhill, a lot, but I'll try not to give excuses. I'll try to get better soon, so till then. Peace out.<p>

Co-slammer: Oh, side note. We may re-edit this.

Aaaand, REVIEW!


End file.
